1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to strain relief inserts, and more particularly to strain relief inserts that provide radial and axial alignment to flat optical cables.
2. Field of the Disclosure
In the field of telecommunications, cables entering closures require strain relief to firmly affix the cable to a structure to avoid cable pullout that can damage fibers or wires, causing expensive network downtime during repair. Strain relief devices into closures tend to be clunky, metal devices that are difficult to maintain, prone to corrosion and have too many parts. What is needed is strain relief that is simple in design and will not corrode, yet perform to protect cables and the conductors inside.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.